Freude
Freude (Originaltitel: Joy) ist einer der Hauptcharaktere aus Alles steht Kopf. Freude ist, wie ihr Name schon vermuten lässt, die ganze Zeit gut gelaunt und versucht diese Laune auf die Mitglieder ihres Führungsteams im Kopf zu übertragen. Freude ist die Hauptemotion von Riley. Amy Poehler beschreibt Freude als den Motor der Gruppe. Sie sorgt dafür, dass alle fröhlich sind. Sie repräsentiert den Teil von Riley, der beginnt, sich zu verändern, komplizierter wird und versucht, Veränderungen zu verhindern. Sie mag zwar immer positiv denken, aber in vielerlei Hinsicht ist sie nicht sehr flexibel.Oh Friday, it's Joy: Amy Poehler brings the 'Inside Out' feelings together Hintergrund Offizielle Beschreibung FREUDE kennt nur ein Ziel: Sie will, dass Riley glücklich ist und glücklich bleibt. Sie ist unbeschwert, optimistisch und fest entschlossen, aus jeder Situation immer das Beste zu machen.Alles steht Kopf - Über den Film auf filme.disney.de Persönlichkeit Freude ist, wie ihr Name bereits vermuten lässt, fröhlich. Sie ist die älteste aller Emotionen. Sie kümmert sich sehr um Riley und möchte nicht, dass die anderen Emotionen Riley beeinflussen. Sie will nicht, dass Riley traurig sein muss, auch wenn sie es sein müsste. Freude mag Kummer nicht, weil sie nicht versteht, warum Traurigkeit ein notwendiges Gefühl ist und weil sie möchte, dass Riley die ganze Zeit glücklich ist. Als Bing Bong seinen Wagen verliert, versuchte sie ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er nicht traurig ist und merkte dabei nicht, dass Heiterkeit und Freude nicht immer das ist, was eine Person braucht. Als die Inseln auseinander fielen, findet Freude einen Weg zurück ins Hauptquartier. Als Kummer versucht, auch in das Rohr zu steigen, stößt Freude sie zurück, da Kummer eine von Rileys Emotionen beeinflusst hat und Freude der Meinung war, dass Riley fröhlich sein muss. Daraufhin fällt Freude in die Müllkippe für Erinnerungen. Als sie dort ihre Zeit verbringt, merkt sie, dass Kummer ein wichtiger Bestandteil von Rileys Leben ist und dass sie nur an sich selbst gedacht hat und nicht an Riley oder an eine der anderen Emotionen. Nach der Wiedervereinigung mit den anderen Emotionen beschließt sie, dass sie nicht mehr der Chef sein wird und auch die anderen Emotionen ihre Arbeit machen lässt. Aussehen *Freude hat hellblaue Haare und ein leuchtendes Kleid an. Sie leuchtet am stärksten von allen Gefühlen. *Sie leuchtet besonders stark, wenn sie aufgeregt ist. Auftritte ''Alles steht Kopf Freude ist eine der fünf Emotionen von Riley Andersen. Gleichzeitig ist sie die Hauptemotion zur Motivation von Riley. Als Riley geboren wurde, war Freude ihre erste Emotion. Sie ging zur Systemsteuerung, die nur aus einem Knopf bestand. Diesen drückte sie und sofort begann Riley, zu lächeln. 33 Sekunden später begann Riley zu weinen, weil Kummer, Rileys zweite Emotion, auftauchte und den Knopf drückte. Dennoch verbindet Freude und Riley etwas ganz besonderes und einmaliges. Als Freude sie anguckt, stellt sich Kummer vor. Freude schiebt Kummer ungeschickt zur Seite, um die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen. Nach und nach folgen weitere Emotionen in die Schaltzentrale von Rileys Erinnerungen, so ziehen auch Ekel, Angst und Wut ein. Freude und die anderen Emotionen steuern Rileys Gedanken und ihren Geist, ihr ganzes Denken und vor allem Empfinden. Freude will, dass Riley glücklich und fröhlich bleibt und scheint für jede Emotion eine wichtige Aufgabe zu haben, außer für Kummer, welche sie immer von Riley fernzuhalten versucht. So geschieht es eines Tages, dass Freude und Kummer wieder in Konflikt geraten, weil Freude nicht will, dass Kummer Rileys besonders wertvollen glücklichen Kernerinnerungen berührt und somit in traurige Erinnerungen verwandelt. Sie kommen in ein Handgemenge und die Kernerinnerungen, sowie die beiden streitenden Emotionen werden vom Erinnerungsleitsystem eingesaugt und in die Weiten von Rileys Gedächtnis geschleudert. Freude will nun möglichst schnell und hochmotiviert wieder zurück in die Hauptzentrale, doch Kummer lässt sich (ganz ihrem Charakter nach), sehr hängen und sieht sowieso keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation. So zieht Freude die träge Kummer mit und macht es sich zur Hauptaufgabe, später zusammen mit Rileys altem imaginären Freunde Bing Bong, die Kernerinnerungen wieder zurück in Rileys Hauptzentrale zu befördern. Dabei schäumt sie gerade zu über vor positiver Energie und Tatendrang. Bing Bong ist froh, dass er Freude und Kummer helfen kann und sagt ihnen, dass sie mit dem Gedankenzug zurück zur Kommandozentrale kommen. Freude vertraut ihm mehr als Kummer und folgt ihm. Da Bing Bong nicht lesen kann, führt er sie durch das abstrakte Deken und bringt sie so in Gefahr, obwohl Kummer Freude warnt. Dadurch lernt Freude, dass sie ihm nicht blind vertrauen kann und fragt bei seinem nächsten Vorschlag erst einmal Kummer, ob er Recht hat. Denn Bing Bong führt sie durch das Fantasieland, was Freude sehr erfreut. Allerdings findet sie den Generator, der einen Freund für Riley erschafft etwas abstoßend. Bing Bong ist traurig, dass sein Raketenwagen zerstört wird und in die Erinnerungsdeponie geworfen wird. Freude versucht, ihn aufzumuntern, schafft das aber nicht. Kummer unterhält sich mit Bing Bong, wovon Freude sie abhalten will, merkt aber, dass Kummer Bing Bong sehr hilft. Das ist ein Wendepunkt für die Beziehung zwischen Freude und Kummer, da Freude von Kummer lernt, dass man auch traurig sein muss, um wieder fröhlich zu sein. Rileys erstes Date? Sie und die anderen Emotionen werden im Kurzfilm wieder ihre Rollen übernehmen. Videos Meet Joy - Inside Out Galerie JoyBildAllesstehtKopf.jpg JoyAllesstehtKopf.jpg Erstes Konzept Freude.jpg Freunde und Kummer Konzept.png Erstes Konzept der Gruppe.jpg Alles steht Kopf Pinnwand Konzept.jpg Freude Statue Konzept.jpg Gruppe Rileys Kopf Konzept.jpg Alles steht Kopf Konzept 1.jpg Alles steht Kopf Konzept 2.jpg Alles steht Kopf Konzept 3.jpg Freude Konzept 2.jpg Freude und Kummer Konzept 2.jpg Freude Konzept 3.jpg Freude Konzept 4.jpg Freude Konzept 5.jpg Freude Konzept 6.jpg Freude Konzept 7.jpg Trivia *Freude ist die zweite weibliche Protagonistin in einem Pixar-Film. Die erste war Merida. *Freude und Kummer sind komplett gegensätzlich, optisch, wie auch charakterlich. *Freude redet manchmal mit sich selbst. Das sieht man, als sie sich auf Rileys ersten Tag in der Schule gefreut hat. *Freude ähnelt Anna aus ''Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren. **Beide sind sehr optimistisch. **Beide sind schnell begeistert. **Beide mögen Musik und Tanzen. **Beide haben gerne Spaß und spielen gerne. **Beide haben jemanden falsch verstanden (Anna hat Elsa falsch verstanden und Freude hat Kummer falsch verstanden). **Beide haben Kleider mit Blumen. **Beide sind die Hauptcharaktere in ihren Filmen. *Es gibt verschiedene Dinge, die Freude von den anderen Emotionen unterscheidet: **Sie ist die einzige Emotion, die keine Schuhe oder Hosen trägt. **Sie ist die einzige Emotion, die glühen kann. **Sie ist die einzige Emotion, deren Haar- und Augenfarbe nicht die gleiche ist wie die ihres Aussehens. Einzelnachweise Navigation en:Joy es:Joy fr:Joie pl:Radość pt-br:Alegria (Divertida Mente) ru:Радость (Головоломка) Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere von Pixar Kategorie:Charaktere, die die Geschichte erzählen Kategorie:Alles steht Kopf (Charaktere) Kategorie:Charaktere